Love You Always
by NalaxSimba
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata's love blossomed on a mission. SASUHINA


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_The power...the joy...it was so good! These marks may not be so bad after all. His teammate, Hinata, gasped, her lavender-white eyes not full of fear like anyone elses was, but of concern for Sasuke. Her teammate, whom she had suffered long trainings from, who helped her by pushing her to the limit of her training. The blue-purple orbs flew around him, the dark curse marks covering his body. "Hinata..." He asked, not with a vioce that would've struck fear into anyone's heart, but of concern, concern for his teammate who was also the only girl who didn't have a crush on him. Her name came from his lips came out soothingly and she looked up. "Uuh?" She squecked. Sasuke's eyes flashed with fury for the other team. _

_"Who did this to you?" Sasuke asked, fury flashing through his eyes. Hinata gasped. He cared! Her white eyes lay opon the crustfallen grass. "Who was it?" This time, it was a demand. Not a demand for him so he could kill the person for fun, but a demand so he could kill whomever harmed Hinata. Hinata looked up._

_"Sas-sasuke? What's hap-happening?" She asked with fear etched in her voice. _

_"Don't worry. I'm alright. It's just the power flowing through me. In fact, I've never felt better. He gave me this gift...and helped me understand what I am. I'm an avenger. To follow my path, I must have power at any cost, even if it means bieng consumed by evil." Hinata gasped. "Hinata. Tell me! Which one of these people did this to you?" The one who steppes forward was smiling, with blood running down his cheek._

_"That'd be me." The said person smirked. Sasuke's eyes widened with hatred and he turned to face the person who dared harm Hinata. _

_"SAKURA!" Shikamaru whispered-yelled. "Get back in your body. You don't want to get involved in this. You too Choji. Get outta there!" He yelled from the bush._

_"I'm coming!" Choji ran._

_"Mind Transfer: Release." Sakura said, letting her body escape the prison she had eagerly put herself in. Her own body flopped next to Shikamaru._

_"Atta girl. Good to have you back." Shikamaru smiled._

_"Shikamaru!" Choji yelled. "What's this all about? What's going on?"_

_"How the hell should I know?"_

_The curse marks on Sasuke's body glew red, demon red, blood red. His eyes... oh his eyes, widened, ready to protect the one whom he loved...Hinata. _

_When the marks had gone, so had the other team. Dosu reluctantly handed over thier scroll. "WAIT!" Hinata called. "Wh-who is Oro-orochimaru? What has he done to Sasuke-san? Why him?"_

_"I don't know. All I know is that we were told to target Sasuke and we did." Dosu and his team left._

_That night was a tremoundes one for the Uchiha and Hyuga prodigy. They slept next to each other, resting, smiling, holding each other close. That's when it happened. Sasuke leaned up towards the shy Hyuga whom he loved... and they kissed. It wasn't rushed, or slowed. Both thier mouths were round the others, enjoying the moment. Sasuke's arms were wrapped around Hinata and her arms were round his neck. "Hinata...I love you."_

_"I lo-l-love yo-you t-t-t-to Sasuke-k-k-kun."_

Sasuke woke from the dream, a smile forming on his lips. He opened one of his onyx eyes and a familiar smell met his nose, letting it twitch with anticapation. His wife was cooking his favourite meal. Getting up, he walked down the steep stairway and into the kitchen. The smell of eggs, ramen and toast wondered to his nose. He walked towards the blue haired girl and put his arms around her waist, before pulling her back.

"Sasuke-kun, you know I don't like it when you do that." Hinata giggled. Sasuke smirked and kissed her, kissed the soft lips he met nine years ago. Hinata moaned, then pulled away. "I need to finish breakfast, Sasuke-kun. Why don't you make arrangements for us to go out tonight? It is Saturday after all." Sasuke nodded and walked into the living room, smiling at the mess. On the small cofee table, there was a photo of them two 2 years after thier marrige. Hinata stood, her hand on Sasuke's stomach, smiling while Sasuke stood there, ruffling his wife's hair. Next to that, there were two bowls of Cheerio's that the two had left. There two children, Kea and Waru, were sleeping soundly on the rosered couch, thier snow white blankets covering them both. On top of the quit were too ramen cups. Next to the couch was another table with a picture of Kea and Waru's 2nd birthday. Naruto and his daughter were stood next to Sasuke, with Hinata hugging her children and Sasuke's arm draped around her. Picking up his light blue phone, he checked speed dial for any of his friends.

"Hey Gaara." Sasuke greeted.

"Hey bro. What's up?"

"Nothing much. What are you and Sakura doing tonight?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Hina-chan wants to go out tonight."

"Cool. How about the girls, the kids and us go to Naruto's Restuarant?"

"Yeah. Gotta go, Gaa'. The wife has made breakfest." Sasuke hung up as Hinata walked out with the two plates. Sasuke sniffed. "Fantastic as usual." Hinata blushed and pulled out a box. Sasuke moved along and patted the space beside him. Hinata sat down and kissed him on the cheek

"Happy anniversy, kun." Hinata handed Sasuke the box, of which was wrapped with light gold paper and a white bow. Sasuke kissed his wife, then pulled out a box of his, which was wrapped in white paper and a light blue bow.

"Open it, chan." Sasuke encouraged. Hinata slipped the bow of, giggling as the silk tickled her soft hands. Then, she pulled off the paper gently, opened the box and gasped. Inside were three pairs of diamond earrings. Hinata threw her arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Thak you, kun. Open yours now." Sasuke ripped the paper and the bow straight off. Inside the box was a golden plaquqe. On it was written:

**H**

**I**

**N**

**S A S U K E. **

**T**

**A**

Sasuke kissed his wife on the cheek. "We're going to Naruto's Restaurant tonight, honey." Hinata hugged Sasuke tightly. Sasuke looked over to Kea and Waru.

"Who's going to look after the twins?" Hinata asked. Sasuke shushed her.

"There coming. So is Gaara, Sakura and thier kids."

"Lets invite everyone."

That night, Hinata was wearing a long green hoodie with white trackies and pure white shoes. Sasuke wore his usual outfit. Kea was wearing a tanktop set and Waru shorts and a dark blue top. Tenten, Neji, thier child, Cathrine, Gaara, Sakura and thier child John were all going. Hinata hugged Sasuke tightly. Sasuke chuckled.

"What was that for?" He asked, ruffling Hinata's hair.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hinata-chan?"

"I'll love you always." Hinata's white-lavender eyes showed nothing but love, compassion and care for her soulmate.

"I'll love you always too." Sasuke wrapped his pale, warm arms around Hinata's slim, slender waist and pulled her back agian, breathing in her soft, cherry blossom perfume scent. Hinata giggled.

"Yuuuuuuuuk!" Waru yelled. Sasuke turned to his son.

"Guess what's 'yuuuuuuuuky', son? The _SASUKE MONSTER!_" Sasuke picked up Waru by his legs and blew a raspberry on his stomach, causing Waru to giggle in hysterics. Kea tapped Sasuke's leg. Sasuke looked down. "Does my baby girl want to go uppy?" Sasuke asked. Kea giggled.

"Uppy, uppy!" Sasuke gave Waru to Hinata, who stood smiling at her family. Sasuke picked Kea up and bounced her up and down slowly. "Yippie! Mommy, I'm flying!" Sasuke smiled at his little girl. Hinata stood, chuckling slightly, holding Waru's hand, while Kea was placed onto Sasuke's shoulders. Then, they heard someone knocking on the door.

"Want to go open the door, baby girl?" Sasuke asked Kea. Kea nodded.

"Wipeee!" Kea chereed. Sasuke opened the door to reveal his over-protetive cousin-in-law, Neji Hyuga and his wife Tenten were stood smiling. Tenten was holding Catherine in her arms. Behind them was Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata's overprotective father stood there. Kea cheered.

"Grandpa Haishi! Cousin Neji! Cousin Tenten!" Tenten smiled at her cousin-in-laws daughter. Handing Catherine to Neji, she smiled at Kea.

"Want a ride?" She asked Kea. Kea nodded. Sasuke handed Kea over to Tenten. Kea smiled.

"Kuna...kuna...kunai!" Kea cheered. Tenten smiled. "Kunai, kunai, kunai, kunai, kunai, kunai!" Kea cheered, clapsing her small pale hands together. Tenten smiled.

"Yes Kea. It's a kunai. But your not old enough to use one yet." Tenten ruffled Kea's dark blue hair. Waru pulled at Haishi's robe.

"Granpa Haishi!" Haishi smiled at his grandson.

"Well, Sasuke. May we come in?" Neji asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Sorry about that. Sure, come on in." Hinata nodded, before taking her daughter from Tenten.

The family was unbreakable. Kea and Waru started school. Hinata and Sasuke kept thier love flaming. It was all thanks to those three words they shared that night of their anniversery.

_Love you always._

**A/N: Should I continue this and make it a multi chapter? I can't dieced. What did you all think? And no, I don't own Naruto. *sigh* No SasuHinaNaru love triangle then...**


End file.
